Akikaze Momoko
Akikaze Momoko '(秋風桃子 ''Akikaze Momoko) is one of the main Cures in Season Heart Pretty Cure!. She is sweet with an enormous love for cooking. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. Momoko's alter ego is 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru''), the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her catchphrase is 'My happiness is swaying by the wind! '(私の幸せは風で揺れています！''Watashi no shiawase wa kaze de yurete imasu!). Appearance Momoko has long dark brown hair tied into a low bun, and wears a scrunchie for it, and also has golden-coloured eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red shirt with sleeves that reach to her elbows, and denim jeans that go to her knees, and also wears black slip-on shoes. When she is usually cooking, she wears a pale red apron over her clothes. As Cure Maple, Momoko's hair remains in a bun, but is bigger and is piled at the top, and is light brown. Her scrunchie remains, but also has red and orange leaves on it. Orange earrings the shape of leaves appear and she wears a red leotard with an orange belt, and her skirt is shaped to look like leaves, which has red leaves and white frills. She wears orange and red boots and also wears a leaf choker. She also has red arm warmers with an orange ribbon on her chest. Her Season Heart Palette is left hanging on the left side of her belt. As Autumn Maple, Momoko gains a pale red dress over her Pretty Cure uniform, and her bun grows paler and bigger. Her headband turns into a golden tiara with a leaf brooch in the middle. Her arm warmers changes to gloves that almost cover her arms, and everything else stays the same. This form is known as her "Natural" form. Personality Momoko is friendly and sweet with a love for cooking. She works hard and is famous for the delicious food she cooks, giving her the nickname, "The Cooking Princess". Momoko is the best friend of Yukimura Ami, and works as chef at her family's restaurant, the Oishi Yushoku. She excels in studies, and isn't too bad at sports. Her biggest dream is to become a famous chef. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. History Becoming Cure Maple Momoko was cooking with the Cooking Club at her school, and then, tomboy girl Chinen Akemi tried to steal some of her snacks, but Momoko caught her. Koizumi Hana ran in and started to scold Akemi, but saw Momoko and blushed. Akemi tried to make some sort of apology, but to both hers and Hana's shock, Momoko said she didn't mind. As Akemi walked away, Momoko asked if she and Hana had made up, and that Hana had apologised to Akemi. Hana blushed again and ran away. Momoko smiled and said her catchphrase, and went back to her cooking. A few hours later, as Momoko was walking home, she heard a voice, telling her that something was wrong and that she should go back to the school, to the gym immediately. Momoko obeyed, and headed to the school's gym. As she walked into the gym, Momoko sensed something really was wrong, and the doors slammed behind her, and she was locked in. Just then, there was a crash, and a monster appeared, along with three girls. One was pink, the second was yellow and the third was black and green. The black-and-green woman said that the other two girls she called Pretty Cure were no match for her, and that dreams and hope were useless. Then the woman, whose name was Poison, said that those who talk about dreams and hope had no power and were weak, and Momoko, angry, shouted that what Poison said wasn't true, and that all those who had a dream were powerful, and that she had seen it. Suddenly, a green squirrel appeared and started talking! The squirrel, whose name was Bloom, said that she had sensed the power of Autumn in Momoko, and the two girls, whose names were Cure Tulip and Cure Flame, realised that Momoko was one of them: the reincarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. Momoko calmly said that she didn't care who or what she was, as long as she could save her friends. Then, Momoko's Season Heart was permanently taken out of her body and changed into a Season Heart Palette. She then transformed into the Pretty Cure of Autumn, Cure Maple! Relationships 'Yukimura Ami -''' Ami and Momoko have been best friends ever since childhood, and both of them had even ran for Student Council President together. Although Ami was the more successful one, Momoko admitted that she never cared about the position, she just wanted to know what others thought of her. Both are also teammates. 'Koizumi Hana - '''Hana is shy, but Momoko doesn't mind Hana having some of her snacks, and the two share a friendly relationship. Both are teammates. 'Chinen Akemi - 'Akemi likes Momoko's snacks that she makes, and sometimes steals them, but Akemi says that Momoko is too nice to care. Momoko also shows sympathy for Akemi and happens to know about her past. Both are teammates. 'Oshiro Cadence - 'Momoko and her father have decided to let Cadence stay at their home, and become her adoptive family. Cure Maple 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル ''Kyua Mē''puru'') is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Momoko. She controls the season of Autumn and the power of wind. She can transform by saying the phrase, ''"Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" ''Her main attack is Autumn Wind Shower. Attacks |-|Finishers= *Autumn Wind Shower' - is Cure Maple's main attack, which can only be used with the Wind Rod and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let the wind blow in the name of Autumn!" *'Autumn Wind Blowing' - is Cure Maple's upgraded attack of Autumn Wind Shower, which can only be used with the Shining Autumn Clarinet and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Blow, power of wind!" *'Four Season Heart Attack' - is the team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "The power of four seasons unite! The four souls, overflowing with love!" *'Holy Season Lucky Finale' - is the team's second group attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their "Natural" forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Shine, burn, blow and freeze, O flowers, sun, wind and snow! Give us your power, four seasons of the year!" *'Grand Universe Term Attack' - is the entire team's first group attack, which can be used with the Four Season Wands and a special phrase to activate it, which is "Glow, the power of five, and the seasons of the year!" *'Raging Heart Purification' - is the entire team's second attack, which can only be used with the Four Season Instruments, the Cures must be in their 'Natural' forms, and they must shout a special phrase to activate it, which is "Sparkle, melodies of hope, passion, kindness, intelligence and peace!" |-|Sub-attacks= *'Maple Speed''' - Cure Maple powers herself up to run as fast as the wind. *'Maple Hurricane' - Cure Maple summons a miniature hurricane to attack the enemy. *'Maple Blast' - Cure Maple claps her hands together to create gusts of wind to knock the enemy over. *'Maple Beam' - Cure Maple can power up the other Cures. Etymology Akikaze (秋風): ''Aki (秋) is a word that means "autumn" and ''Kaze ''(風) is a word that means "wind". '''Momoko (桃子): 'Momo ''(もも) is a word that means "peach" and ''Ko ''(こ) is a word that means "child". So therefore, Akikaze Momoko means "autumn wind peach child". This could be a pun because Momoko holds the power of both Autumn and wind, and Momoko has been shown to like peaches. ''Cure Maple ''means the maple tree, which looks best in Autumn, seeing as Momoko holds the power of Autumn. Songs Momoko's voice actress, Endo Aya, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hirano Aya, Nagasawa Miki and Kanae Ito, the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi and Yukimura Ami. Singles * Sing A Song * I Have A Dream * Song of the Wind Duets * Precious Eyes (''along with the voice actress of Koizumi Hana) * Kesshite Kodoku (Never Lonely) (along with the voice actress of Chinen Akemi) * Three, Two, One, ACTION!!! (along with the voice actress of Yukimura Ami) * 100% Princess (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi and Yukimura Ami) * It's Lovely (along with the voice actress of Oshiro Cadence) * Raging Heart Melody (along with the voice actresses of Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi, Yukimura Ami and Oshiro Cadence) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Momoko: *"The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple!" - Cure Maple introduces herself. *"My happiness is swaying by the wind!" - Momoko's catchphrase. *"There's no such thing as things being impossible, just work hard and you'll achieve your dream." - Cure Maple to Zero about dreams. *"I am glad you like my cooking." - Momoko to Hana about her cooking. *"I agree with Hana: everyone has a fear. Mine just so happens to be ghosts." - Momoko to Akemi about her fear. *"Yes, Ami-chan, Hana was always there for us, and I want to help her!" - Momoko to Ami and Akemi after Hana is captured. *"Melodies and rhythms, oh, so sweet! My heart always must sing a song to this." - Momoko's character song, Sing A Song. *"I have a dream that one day mankind will be able to sit together at a meal, despite the differences, I have a dream." - Momoko's character song, I Have A Dream. *"The crimson leaves stain the path of my life and leads me to a place to be free, to have an eternal dream." - Momoko's character song, Song of the Wind. Trivia * Momoko is the first red Cure to have the power of the wind. ** Momoko is the fourth red Cure overall, preceded by Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge, Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion and Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace, and soon to be added to this list, Cure Scarlet. * Momoko is second Pretty Cure to love cooking, preceded by Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm. * Momoko also shares a few similarites with Kanade: ** Both of their birthdays are in May. ** Their hair colours are similar. ** Both have a close relationship to the pink Cure, Hojo Hibiki and Koizumi Hana. ** Both of their mothers' names are Misora. ** Both of them don't wear their hair in twin tails in both civilian form and Pretty Cure form. ** Both love to cook. * Although Cure Maple's theme color is believed to be orange due to her costume and a few of her attacks, there are times where her theme color is shown to be red, such as in her attacks. She is therefore one of the rare Cures who has 2 theme colors. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Akikaze Momoko Cure Maple Autumn Maple (past) Previews Category:Cures Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Red Cures Category:Characters